One and Only
by littlewhitesnow
Summary: "What if... one day, you like something—someone that you won't be able to share with your brother...? Will you let her go or will you keep her for yourself?". A new pair of twin enroll in Ouran as new students! The Twin X OC(s) and Kyoya X OC. I don't know the main pairing for this story anymore, I'm also suck at summary so please just give it a chance.
1. Prologue

English is not my native language, so sorry with the mistakes in it.

I'm going to make the disclaimer once for this story; I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and any characters created in it, but I do own the OC(s) characters.

 **Edited on 26th June**

* * *

Prologue

 _In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst thing you can do is nothing._ _  
_~Theodore Roosevelt~

Private School Ouran, first about pedigree and second about money. It is a very famous private school filled with many kinds of students with diverse social background, from the child of a famous company to the child of yakuza.

To tell it simply, it's a famous rich school.

It was exciting day for the Hinoka twin, they putted on their new uniform and twirled around in front of the mirror, jumping and dancing around in their spacious room and playing with many accessories.

The sun shone softly in the clear sky, the air was warm as it almost welcome the upcoming summer and the birds were chirping happily.

The driver took them to the inside of the school like every other students there and of course—They attracted many attention.

It was obvious they were the transfer students, because there were only one pair of twin in Ouran—that was until their arrival that made everyone eyes turned to them, even the eyes of the certain famous—infamous twin.

"Well, today is certainly going to be a lovely day."

* * *

It's kinda short yeah, I'm still trying to build/? it up so let's just do this o(*≧□≦)o

It's nice if you leave review too :) constructive criticism is very much welcome.


	2. Chapter 01 Introduction

Chapter 01; Introduction

The Hinoka family was a quite well known family that work in the resorts area, they had many hotels all over the world and the current head of the Hinoka family married a woman from Koizumi family, a famous family with medical background and was also known Ikebana and traditional Japanese dancing that the head of the family possessed at each generation—Because for some reason, in their tradition the head family was always female.

"My name is Hinoka Haru."

"My name is Hinoka Yuki."

They both greeted with a bow, "Pleasure to meet you all." And ended in in union.

So yeah, they were quite famous.

"Why did you transfer here?"

"Which school did you go to before?"

"So you two are _identical_ twin?"

"Which one is older?"

"Do you do everything together like the Hiitachin?"

They snorted at that which made Haruhi turned to Kaoru and Hiikaru who looked not to please, especially Hiikaru who was obviously pouting because of the new pair of students.

"We don't need two pair of twin!" they said in the same time,

"Beside! It's easy to tell them apart! One has short hair and one has long hair!"

" _Aren't what you two are saying a bit differ from the line you were saying before?_ " Haruhi kept that to herself, too tired to even imagine of what ruckus they would cause.

"You know what Kaoru?"

"What Hiikaru?"

"We should prank them!" they said in the same time.

Cold water was poured on top of them, making the two made what seemed to be the sound of yelping by the sudden cold and jumped away from the spot to get as far as they can.

"We heard that, _skanks_." The long haired one—They remembered her name was Yuki—said the last word as if the word itself poison, she said with so much disgust as if talking to insects.

"Prats." The other one said in a nonchalantly voice.

"I'LL KILL THEM!"

"HIIKARU!"

~0~

"No! We are getting revenge no matter what!" Hiikaru said like a 5 years old child who won't accept any other opinions and only accept his.

"Yes but—No I'm speechless for it." Kaoru was drying his hair with the hair dryer the school had prepared.

"We can do this Kaoru, we've been doing it for years!"

Kaoru looked uncertain but his brother had the total certainly and for the sake of his brother and the love he had for him, he nodded his head and grin as they planned out their big revenge.

~0~

Kaoru left something in the locker room so he told Hiikaru to just go off first and he will chased him as soon as possible. So Hiikaru went and walked alone, decided to slow himself in the hallway so he didn't have to return to class so early.

"Oh."

He did not expect to meet her in the hallway.

"Where your other half—Kaoru was it? Ditch you off, finally?" she asked with what Hiikaru would say as a very mocking smile to him.

"Shut up you minger!"

It was wrong to hit woman, he knew that. He knew manner and he had to suppress it inside him. His hands were clenched at either side of his body, ready to launch anytime soon.

"How about candy to cheer you up?"

He slapped her hand and the candy just flew away, did not expect that from him, no not really. Lucky she had much more inside her pockets and school bag.

"Why are you so grumpy gee." She then pulled her face with her hands and made such ugly expression on her face with big frown plastered on her forehead, "You look worse than this."

 _Calm down, calm down, calm down Hiikaru…_

Then she laughed, one thing that he didn't expect was the laugh and the fact that it had such a soothing voice like the sound of bell ringing beautifully in a very clear day.

"Well I need to take some papers for the teacher, see you then." She smile with mocking salute to him.

His heart did not skip a beat when he saw that smile, no, not at all.

Though he did forgot the anger that was lingered and almost exploded away from him, he didn't even remember he was angry before.

Kaoru was walking while humming to himself, surprise when his brother ran very quickly from the hallway. He almost jolted when Hiikaru smacked both of his hands to his shoulders and said in such angry voice,

"We need revenger—we _must_ get revenge!"

It was not good.

He was getting crazy, no, it was just an illusion. He just needed some good distraction for it.

But Kaoru didn't know that so he only knew that his brother went crazy for a moment there.


	3. Chapter 02 Friendship is da best…one wa

Chapter 02; Friendship is da best…..one way and another

She did not scream. Even though the twin had expected her to scream but no she just stood there like a stone while the frog croaking on her desk, hidden in her school bag when they went out for lunch in the school yard.

It ended up with the twin called to the teacher office and told to _try_ and be kinder to them.

The next day they were greeted with a pot of plant on Kaoru's desk, the Hinoka twin hadn't arrive yet but it was still suspicious. But they accepted the challenge.

Kaoru ended up being sleep for the rest of the day by the spray that came from the plant.

It continued on for a while until they even had to call the parents because some students were quite worry about their well-being but of course it didn't change much.

The twin knew each other quite well because of it though, the Hinoka twin knew that Hiikaru was the most aggressive one but the two planned their prank together, they even memorized their lunch schedule for a few days for the pranks they were preparing and apparently they were also in so-called the host club with Fujioka Haruhi that was sitting near them.

A fact that both the twin noticed that Fujioka Haruhi was a girl, Yuki found out that first because she can be sharp in some moments while Haru took quite a well to realized that.

In the other hand, the Hiitachin twin had some difficulty because they were transferred students so they knew nothing about them, they had no reputation or so whatever.

They knew that Haru was the older though.

The Hinoka twin were a very calm pair, although Haru can be quite aggressive like Hiikaru while Yuki herself—apparently there was rumors saying that Yuki was the one who planned pretty much every pranks they were doing.

So one was the brain and the other was the brawn?

Fun fact though, Haru had the higher score than Yuki so they just assumed Yuki was clever in mischief. Haru scared of frogs and insects while Yuki, _damn_ they need to find something that made her jolted or froze once she saw it.

But it was only 4 days since they first met, so they didn't expect much.

The constantly increasing pranks they did everyday made the week seemed so long and without them realizing they actually learnt about each other quite fast in order to create the best prank.

Then the day finally arrived.

Yuki and Haru was sitting in seiza position along with Hiikaru and Kaoru across them, sitting in the very same position and had a very serious look on their face.

"….It's been a week." Yuki began,

"Yes." The Hiitachin twin answered,

"A long and short week." They added.

"It's time to end it."

The four had a very serious look, lights gleamed on their face. Seconds but it felt like hours before finally…..in the very same time—they pulled PSP out from their back and showed it to each other.

"Let's do this the old style."

" _Can't they do it somewhere else? And why do we need to push away the desks and chairs for their stupid game battle?_ " Haruhi as the sanest person there kept that to her own, knowing no one would actually be in her side at that moment.

It ended up with Yuki slamming the PSP to the floor and broke it into half while Hiikaru made his victory pose.

" _How is this even make any sense?_ " Haruhi was still wondering, she decided to just left and went to the library.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart," he putted an arm around her shoulder, feeling so proud and happy by his victory and he didn't miss the flinch she had, he also noticed that she actually looked everywhere but him and obviously very uncomfortable for a reason.

But if he looked closely,

She was blushing?

He could saw her ear getting red by each second and from the pit of his stomach he has this urge to keep his arm around her, even to pull her even closer.

The pain in his ear broke everything,

"What are you doing to someone's sister you disgusting being?" Haru said in a very cold way that she might save the world from global warming and created new ices in the north-pole.

Yuki sneaked away from him, taking a few steps while Haru kept twisting his ear with her fingers,

"No! Take away your hand!" Kaoru yelled,

Hiikaru took the final glance to Yuki who—was hiding her face with her hair. She was blushing, she was actually blushing.

He can't comprehended the information.

"Now listen up prats, Yuki was in all-girl boarding school. She had always been in an all-girl school since elementary so she's…..not used with men."

"But!" she said, "Fortunately I am not."

"And I have more than one experience on making boys cry so don't you dare."

Her grin was cold and demonic, reminded them of a certain someone in their club but slightly different. She was like a witch—no a sadist. Could it be?

Though the twin found it that they can actually be friend with them, teasing them seemed to be much more easier after the information they've just gained.


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 03; you look okay though

They spent their second week glaring at the Hiitachin twin, the pranks had stopped but the hatred felt even stronger than usual. The Hinoka can't accept the lost and the Hiitachin was feeling overly proud with their victory that even created more tension with each other.

"Hey, where's your other?" the Hiitachin asked in the same time when lunch break bell finally rang,

"She's sick."

The twin then glanced at each other,

"Let us play to your house—!"

She sprayed pepper spray to them that made them scream in pain because of the burning sensation they felt on their face, felt like they could just ripped the skin of their face to ease the pain.

"Come on Haru-tan," one slung an arm around her shoulder, they recover very quickly from the pepper spray,

"Don't you want us to show kindness after you lose?" the other also slung an arm around her,

"Don't add tan to my name. And why would I?"

The twin raised their eyebrow, "Let see about that." They had this mischievous smirk on their face that made Haru felt cold win on her body, Haruhi was trying her best to ignore them by just looking away.

By the end of the day Haru let the twin came to her house.

" _How did it happened._ " She asked herself

~0~

The mansion was quite big, with a big yard and took some time from the front gate to the mansion. It was pretty much something normal for them, normal size of the house and since Haruhi wasn't there—no one can actually criticized them.

When they entered the mansion they were greeted by a black short-haired maid who bowed to them and took Haru's school bag.

"Is Yuki asleep?"

"She's having a guest."

The three had the same question look on their face.

They went to the upstairs and had Haru leaded the way while the maid was following behind in case they needed everything, she also needed to put the school bag in Haru's room.

The double door to Yuki's room just a few doors away, the guest showed himself by exiting the door and walking to their direction.

"Kyoya-senpai!"

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kyoya to Hiikaru and Kaoru.

"House visit!" they said in the same time, "What are you doing here?"

"Fixing for your mistakes."

Ah it was so cold, was it December already? They can felt themselves shivering from the cold wind that just blew.

"Well I'm done doing my business. Good day Hinoka-san." Kyoya smiled to Haru who just nodded back in return.

Hiikaru and Kaoru looked to Kyoya, they followed his movement walking to their opposite direction and Haru just walked to Yuki's room without even bothering to call them or anything.

"She's asleep. Look I don't want to bother her or anything so please just wait in the living room. Asuka." Haru nodded to the maid and she bowed to her, giving the book bag to her and waited in the hallway with the twin.

Haru then entered the same door beside Yuki's door, they assumed it was her room.

"Please follow me Hiitachin-sama."

The twin had a sudden idea in their head.

~0~

They creaked opened the door quietly and slipped to the room. Closing the door behind them before grinning happily.

The room was quiet, and yes it was very spacious.

It consider two connected room, the wall was painted with grey and at each room there're big windows closed by thick dark maroon curtains with only a light from the first room was on.

In the first room that connected to the outside, there're bookshelves filled with so many books from references into novels. There're couches with cute fluffy alpaca doll on it, an elegant coffee table and a TV stands. There were paintings hung on the wall along with some sculpture, the paintings had the same signature along with the sculpture. They can guessed who made it.

A white desk stood near the wall with a closed laptop, on the desk there's her book bag and her school books, some placed neatly on the shelves while other just shattered around the desk.

They didn't expect her to keep her music instrument in her room though, they found her cello, violin and flute there. The piano probably somewhere in the mansion.

The other room was quite dark, there's a makeup desk and in it they believed there're jewelries. A white clothes cabinet and a pair of door that leaded to a small walk-in-closet with other clothes and some shoes.

There's a canopy bed stood elegantly and on the bed, the sleeping princess was asleep under the heavy warm blanket.

Her hair was a mess and she was wearing a long-sleeve PJ's. She looked so different than usual, her eyes were closed and she was breathing calmly, she would move around one time to another under those blanket.

The twin took the time to take some photos and kept in their phone.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Well—"

Yuki's eyes fluttered opened.

Her honey brown eyes seemed to shine in the darkness as it took her to adjust her eyesight for a while before realizing that there were two very familiar people who weren't supposed to be there.

Her hair was a mess, there were even some strands stuck on her cheek and she even sure there was dried droll on her chin, so she did what some people would do.

Pulling the blanket up to her head and hid herself.

Hiikaru pulled it away from her, and they both struggled to pull the blanket to each other while Kaoru just stood there, unsure of what to do because he found the scene to be quite funny.

"Is that how you treat a _friend_?"

"Shut up, _friend_!"

Her body jolted all of the sudden, it was as if she almost jumped from where she was. The two forgot about the blanket and looked to Kaoru who decided to just grab her toe and began playing with the other toes.

She can felt the heat coming to her face.

How she glad the room was dark because she can't take the embarrassment to be seen blushing by these…these _barbaric._

Then, a voice came like a whisper to them.

A cold and deadly voice that dripped in poison with the stare like medusa that even can destroy the stones she just created by a look.

" _Oi._ " The three turned to the arc that connected the room, "What are you doing here, twits?" with a baseball bat ready to be used anytime.

She was beyond angry when she didn't find them in living room and their valet, who responsible to take care of them told her that they used excuse by telling her they were going to the restroom. She wondered why their valet was not yet fired but again, she's a loyal company and can be very helpful although she can be very nonchalant at a time.

"Yuki~ Haru~ I'm home. I bought cakes for you~"

The four attention was once again distracted when another person entered the room.

She had short hair and was wearing a black shirt and white pencil skirt. They shared the same hair color and can see the resemblances in them by her movement.

"Ara." She said, looked rather shock but please when find the twin in the room.

~0~

"And this is when they were 5,"

The twin was holding back their laugh when they saw the one of the twin stuck in the toilet while the other cried because her sister got stuck in the toilet.

"This is one time when Haru caught a beetle and Yuki in her kimono."

"We also have their photos in cute animal outfit!" their mother said happily, with flowers around her, reminding the Hiitachin of certain someone in their club.

The Hinoka twin was holding back the embarrassment, Yuki was sitting at the far corner of the couch, still in her PJ's, legs pulled to her chest and just sat there while Haru tried to hid her blushing by drinking the tea.

"Their father loves every photo he had taken of them, even when they were crying. They were very cute since the moment they were born."

"Our pride and joy." She smiled to the Hiitachin twin that made them slightly uncomfortable by how happy she talked about her children and yet they spent week pranking each other to the point some students called it as a 'war'.

But hey, they can kept that to themselves. Let the parents just knew what the teacher told.

"It would be nice to have a son though," her mother sighed, "Are you two interested?"

Yuki spilled her tea and Haru was burning in embarrassment.

"MOM!" Haru yelled while her mother just asked what's wrong so innocently, still with the teasing smile on her face.

"I'm joking. You can pick whoever you want, right honey?" she asked to Yuki who was sitting on the same couch as her.

Yuki just took a glance at her mother before looking away, "Yeah." She muttered.

"Why is there so little the photo of the two of you?" asked Kaoru who was flipping thru the other album,

"We lived at different place." The twin answered in union.

"Hah?"

"Yuki was raised by my grandmother since she was a child. We only got their photos together on special occasions." Their mother traced her finger on one photo where they were celebrating their 10th birthday with a big cake served in front of them and a grin on their face.

Their mother sighed with a smile then grinned happily,

"Now let's go to the story in which Yuki earned the title of _Dreams Crusher_ in middle school."

"I think my headache return."

"I think I just have one." Haru added.

~0~

"These paintings, they're yours right?"

"Yeah." Yuki answered while keeping her eyes on the DS she was playing against Hiikaru, "I got a studio where I can work."

The twin's ear perked up at that, "Where?"

"I wish Haru is done showering by now."

Much to their dismay, their mother actually asked the Hiitachin to join them for dinner, their father won't be home for around 2 days and their mother was very happy to had guests for dinner.

"I love it by the way, your paintings."

"Thank you. I love yours as well."

Kaoru turned his head away from the painting he was seeing, "You've seen ours?"

"Of course. I love the last watercolor one you made, it was beautiful."

"If you're so busy looking at other people paintings, maybe you can start studying physic."

"Shut up." Yuki then moved around on her spot, trying to get the perfect position for her to play, "Too bad it lack individualism in it."

"What?"

"Your paintings, it was as if you paint as one person." She managed to kill the boss and continued on to the next dungeon, "I would like to see your own painting."

"What's the fun in it? Beside, most people can't tell us apart."

She just laughed dryly at that, "You should dyed your hair sometimes."

"We did!"

"Of course, how could I be so stupid." She muttered to herself, "Beside, just because the world can't tell you apart doesn't mean you have to be always together."

The twin blinked, Hiikaru had already stop playing the game and Kaoru had turned around to focus on her.

"Can you tell us apart then?"

"Kaoru is standing."

"Wrong!" the two answered in union, the answer actually earned a chuckle from the girl,

"No, I'm right—Damn I died, I should've save the potion."

They dropped the topic after that but unknown to her, it actually left trace on the Hiitachin twin. The Hiitachin didn't know it, they just didn't realize it yet.

Not long they were called for dinner, and dinner was enjoyable for each of them even if they didn't want to admit it. They made jokes and laughs together along, it was actually fun to spend the time together.

They just didn't realize it.


	5. Chapter 04

Crappy title I know. There're a lot more of it and even crappier.

* * *

Chapter 04; it's not a secret, it just no one talk about it

Yuki returned to class a few days after their visit and she was fully recover from her sickness, heck she was looking okay when they visited her. After her return, the twin actually realized something.

Yuki and Haru sometimes called them by their name when they were needed and they were right, _always_. Apparently they had been doing it from the beginning but Hiikaru and Kaoru didn't realize it, although they were also twin so it didn't count right?

"It's not that difficult to tell you apart."

"You can say that Haruhi." The twin agreed in union.

"You know, I actually forgot about it but Kyoya-senpai visited Yuki when she was sick."

"Kyoya-senpai did?" asked Haruhi,

"At first you think it was normal but again, this is Kyoya-senpai—Ah."

The three stopped on their track and spotted in the crowded hallway filled with students, the pair they were just talking about.

They were some students walking pass by and some other students talking in that hallway so they were quite disguised between those students, it was really such a coincidence that they were just talking about the pair.

"Well they did tell us Yuki lived with her grandmother," Hiikaru said,

"And they had background in medical area."

"Soo…" the twin said in union.

Haruhi just let it pass by like that, it didn't really important information that Kyoya and Yuki were talking in the hallway, everyone talked with each other in hallway like asking whether they want to go to France for the weekend or not.

 _Bothersome rich folks._

~0~

After around a few weeks since they were transferred there, they finally went to the 3rd music club where the famous club activity was working and one thing for sure, they were not please—not at all.

"Is this even legal." Yuki commented, her eyes scanned around the room where handsome male students were flirting with the female, it was such an odd thing to be seen in a high school, and were they wearing yukata?!

"Hinoka-san, I've expected your visit." Kyoya greeted them with a smile, "So which hosts will you choose?"

"I'll just go to the corner and drink tea, you can do whatever you want Haru." Yuki felt tired all of the sudden, she didn't really want to be involved in any of those.

Haru let her be, she did found a chair and an empty table. They had delicious tea and snacks, the atmosphere was very calm with a few roses around—she can handled the sound of female students swooning and cooing. In just a few minute she can actually enjoyed the place.

Then a pair of chair was placed beside her, with her in the middle and the twin sitting on them. Identical grin on their face, with elbows on the table and cheek resting on their hand, keeping their eyes on her.

"…..what?"

"We thought you would be lonely." They said in union,

"Oh Kaoru, just imagine what it would be like if you were all alone!"

"No, Hiikaru!"

"Pitiful and lonely….. So sad!"

"Yes, but I have you Hiikaru!"

"We will be together, always."

The female students swooned once more, screaming in delight by the show they were just seeing while Yuki had a hard time swallowing her tea, it just stuck in her mouth.

" _Is this that thing they called BL? Is this it?_ "

"So we would like to accompany you, _mademoiselle_." A pair of rose and a pair of hand stretched for her to accept, with beautiful smile plastered on their face.

 _Oh waow, they really changed inside the club._

"Unfortunately I have to refuse," she said softly with a smile, "I have no interest in…..anything you offer me."

Hiikaru then lifted her chin with a hold to her chin and stared to those beautiful eyes, whispered in low voice—"Anything?"

The girls swooned once more, one of them even fainted.

Yuki sat there, frozen still.

Eyes widened and even though it was hot she didn't felt any sweat dripping from her forehead. Heart drumming madly like it wanted to jumped out from her ribs, her ears were burning and she can felt that sensation where her face turned into scarlet red just right under the lightning.

 _Please help…!_

"My beautiful princess….!"

A blonde man appeared, along with group of female students following him behind.

"Ah what a pleasure to be visited by such a beautiful lady, I am honored very much." He kneeled down to the floor, she thought things couldn't get any worse but it actually could, "If you don't mind, would you spare the time to spend it with me?"

She found the voice she lost,

"Ah—Erm, I don't—"

"Hinoka-san, I'm afraid I need to have words to discuss with you."

Yuki felt she can finally breathed properly, which go noticed by the twin who had been watching her.

~0~

"Why didn't you save me earlier?"

"Why it wouldn't be fun isn't it?"

"Why are you wearing yukata."

"Ask the idiotic king."

It's not like she can't handle men, no it was not it.

Okay maybe it was.

She was told that she had pale skin, that's why it was easy for everyone to see if she was blushing or not. She can't help it when those _animals_ just touched her without any warning, she needed time to prepare for it!

It was horrible, especially the embarrassment when they realized she was blushing, it was the worst. Sometimes she really wanted to just dig a hole and hid there until her heart was calmer.

Haru seemed to enjoy spending time with Hunny-senpai.

Yuki just sighed at that.

Haru always had soft spot for every cute…..being. She had shelves in her rooms filled with dolls she immediately bought if she found it cute, it was a habit Yuki had been trying to dispose of for years. She did get better at it though.

"My prince~!"

She did not know how to comprehend with the weirdness she saw in one day. Renge screaming and hugging Kyoya was enough for her to left the place along with everyone else after being told by the club members.

She needed to wash her eyes and clear her mind.

~0~

She laughed so hard when she watched the video of the host club with their own characters, she can just imagined of what's happening in backstage while they had to acted like that.

It was freaking hilarious for her.

Ah, if just Haru chose to watch it instead spending her time studying for tomorrow test. She should be studying but…..yeah, she chose other option.

"Your laughs is very much disturbing."

Yuki replayed the video to the very beginning once again, "Yeah? Do you want me to leave?"

Kyoya sighed, slumping his body to the couch he was sitting and pushed his head back so it was facing the ceiling. That day was another tiring day, the teachers, the class…..Tamaki.

"A companion would be nice once in a while. Please pour me the tea."

Yuki did that while eyes on the screen,

"Don't you have test tomorrow?"

"Unleash you want to teach me let just drop the topic." Yuki took cookie and bit it to smaller pieces for her to eat.

Kyoya opened his eyes but closed it again, he was too tired to do anything but there were some works needed to be done.

"Tell me a good story."

"We haven't finish the last game we played."

"That's not a story moron."

Yuki just looked to Kyoya who didn't even bother looking at her and Kyoya can felt her stare digging holes on him. He sighed,

"The board is in the shelf."

Yuki rose to her feet to grab the chessboard and continued their last match.

~0~

Haruhi went to the clubroom with Hiikaru and Kaoru, then they saw Yuki leaving the room and walked away to the other direction, not knowing she was seen by them.

Inside there was Kyoya who had been preparing for the next activity, Hunny eating the cake with Mori and Tamaki who was making some jokes to Hunny.

"Was Yuki-san was here earlier?" asked Haruhi,

"Yes, we had something needed to be talk."

"Again?" asked the twin, "Kyoya-senpai, are sure this is the first time you've met her?"

"She's my childhood friend."

The whole room was on silence, though it didn't stop Hunny from eating his cake.

The whole room didn't know of what to say or react, especially Tamaki whose fresh wounds opened up because _mommy_ kept secret from _daddy_ , even though he can't say again but he felt like to say again after the Renge incident.

"Wait, Kyoya, how come I've just heard of it?" asked Tamaki,

"It's nothing important really." He sighed, still posed calmly while writing something on his black book.

"How many secrets did you keep?!" he screamed,

"I heard there were also rumors about engagement!" Hunny said innocently that made everyone turned their face to Hunny, who was chewing his cakes rather cutely and innocently.

"WHAT?!" the whole group yelled in shock and Kyoya just sighed, still look very calm but rather annoyed because of the yelling.

Yuki felt cold pressure around her for some reason at that moment.


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter 05; I'm not blushing, it's hot here

Summer almost greeted them, they can felt the heat increasing by each day. Yuki and Haru was quite excited, they had plan their vacation for the summer together. Maybe to the beach or the mountain, they could go somewhere more crowded like the city, they just needed to find the perfect area for them.

"Ne, ne, Yuki! We heard you are engage—" their mouth were covered with her hands right the moment they said it, making everyone looked at them because Yuki pushed her desk a bit and created a sound echoed in the room.

Although their classmates' attention soon gone for them.

"If I take my hands off, you won't say a damn thing." She whispered with a glare.

They licked her palms that made her jerked away from them. Holding her hands closed, making a mental note to never do that, _ever_.

"So, Yuki. Want to go to our house this afternoon?"

"Why would I?"

"YUKI IS—"

"ALRIGHT!" she screamed.

She gave a glare to the twin but they just high-fived to each other happily with a grin,

"I have student council work today." Haru said from beside the desk where Yuki was sitting.

"Oh then—"

"It's alright! You can leave Yuki to us!" the twin said, grabbing her hands and held it close to their chest.

Haru hit them in their forehead, she then looked to Yuki.

The two were having communication in their own mind, Haru was unsure but Yuki was also unsure and yet the two knew they needed to be on the Hiitachin's good side just for the day. So they nodded and agreed.

It was something natural to them, to just talk wordlessly like that.

The two wished nothing strange happened on that day.

~0~

"Welcome to our house!" the twin cheered happily while Yuki obviously showed a nonchalant face.

They pulled her around the house, showing her many rooms from the kitchen to the music room. It was something normal for her, since she's also pretty much rich so if they were planning to impress her, they need to work quite harder than that.

"And last but not least," the twin said, coming to a double door, "Our rooms!"

It was a mess.

 _As expected._

They had many toys scattered on the floor, she actually found it weird that they still played some child's toy. There're puzzles, train tracks, car toys and many more even there were some stars hung from the ceiling and everything. Of course there were a cabinet filled with games for modern game device.

The windows were long and framed with dark ivory curtains, there're paintings just like she expected and a large TV with game console. It was…..very normal?

"So, which game do you want to play?"

Well what else would she expected.

To that point everything seemed so normal, they played with the game for a while using the console before eventually it ended up with Hiikaru and Kaoru playing together and Yuki lying on the couch playing with her DS.

She got comfortable very fast, there were cookies and drinks served for them and even though she didn't want to come in the first place, time goes fast then she realized she had been in their house for quite a long time.

"It's getting late." She said, the twin turned their face away from the TV.

"Eh what! You can't go home yet Yu-tan!"

"Don't add tan to my name."

"Look, we even prepare the panda suit like you wore in the photo!" they went to the shelf and showed the panda onesie complete with the black and white ears on the hoodie.

" _Mom…_ " she cursed the album from being exist in the first place.

"Ah, I need to go to the bathroom. Wait a sec."

Kaoru left the room, Yuki was still sitting on the couch. In a way to ease her nervousness she took another cookie—the last cookie to her mouth much to Hiikaru's dismay when he realized it was the last cookie.

"We can share though." He placed a hand behind her head and bit off half of the cookie from her mouth.

Didn't end well with her situation since she was trying to calm herself, the closeness made her head spin. She can smelt the soap he was using, it smelt like mint and pines, furthermore she even can felt the heat even though they were not touching. It was suffocating for her.

Hiikaru took the chance once he was the reaction on her face and the sudden stiffness he felt all over her body.

Gently he pushed her on the couch so she was lying with head on the armrest, then he gave a kiss to her cheek, a slow and long painful kiss that made her unable to even think of a word or anything else that could help her escape from it.

Her hands rested on his shoulder, it curled up once Hiikaru pulled away the kiss and decided to just stare to her eyes.

He went on to her neck, her skin felt so sensitive by Hiikaru's breath on her neck.

"Unh—" she found her voice, which was good but the fact her voice trembling was not really helping, "Hiikaru I—"

Hiikaru pulled away from her neck, slowly he took her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"You can touch me if you want." He whispered in low and seductive voice.

Her eyes widened, her face turning as red as boiled crab and she felt her heart already jumped out from her chest. She wondered if he actually heard her heart racing because it was thumping so fast, that would made everything turn worse.

"I—" her fingers curled on his cheek, she gulped—not knowing of what to do as Hiikaru's face gotten closer again to her. She closed her eyes in an instant and hit her head on his.

Then silence came.

Hiikaru didn't move an inch, Yuki took that chance to rolled out from the couch, falling on the floor with a loud thump while Hiikaru decided to lied on the couch, with an elbow propping him up while looking at Yuki,

"You okay?" he asked calmly, sweat-dropped when she tried to stand only to hit her head to the coffee table but she didn't even look back to him and he didn't try to help her. It was too funny for him.

Yuki walk fast to the door, in the same time the door opened, revealing Kaoru who just got back from the restroom. Noticing the redness on her face that made him question her.

Yuki didn't say anything, slowly—like a prey trying to observe the predator before eating her, she just walked around him with eyes locked on him. Her behavior made him walked a few steps inside the room that create a chance for her to escape and she didn't think for a second time. She ran away.

Kaoru stared at her form who soon disappeared, then turned to his brother,

"What did you do?"

Hiikaru laughed at that, burying his head on his arms before looking to the door where Yuki used to escape.

"Isn't she just adorable?"


	7. Chapter 06

Chapter 06; it was honest and pure, just like a child

"Good morning Yu-tan!" the twin greeted cheerfully.

"A…Ah, good morning." She was obviously unable to stare at their eyes, they went around her but she was stubborn enough to keep looking away.

The twin then decided to greet her from each side then she looked down to her lap, Hiikaru took the chance and lifted her chin.

"Good morning, _amore_ —" he was hit in the head with a baseball bat.

Haru did not look so much pleased with what the twin done to her.

It soon turned into war for Haru and the Hiitachin twin.

~0~

Yuki began to avoid the twin, no, not the twin but Hiikaru to be exact but since Kaoru always with Hiikaru then the twin she had been avoiding.

She would use a longer route just so they won't pass each other and if they did she would try to hid between other students or just went away to other direction—as long as she can get them away from her then she would do anything.

Her heart was not ready, every time her eyes met his she will remembered the day and it was worse when even from the afar she seemed able to smelt him—mint and pines.

Inside her soul was screaming at every 10 minutes whenever she did that.

Hiikaru was not so please when Yuki decided to avoid him, he can't tease her anymore so his feelings weren't so great and Kaoru, as the good brother noticed that.

~0~

The tune was played nicely, she danced her fingers beautifully as the sky turned orange little by little. The light came from the window making the black piano shinny piano reflected it and spread it around the room.

She didn't notice him coming in, he opened the door silently and closed it silently as well. Leaning to the wall next to the door so he can heard and watched her play the piano in the evening.

Her fingers stopped abruptly when she noticed his presence,

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hai, did you hear me coming in?" asked Kaoru, "Because I just did."

"Yeah, obviously. Where's your other half?"

"Eh well, I predict if he comes with me you will escape."

"It's only the 2nd floor," she said, looking to the window, Kaoru just laughed dryly at that.

"Look, Hiikaru is pretty much in bad shape—" he stopped when her face went red for no reason, "….You okay?"

"Yeah it's hot here." She answered rather very fast, avoiding eye contacts with him.

"Err…..I brought cakes for you. Some cheesecake, fruit tart and macaroons." He lifted the white box and smiled to her. Trying to shooed away the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Look, Hiikaru is really sad that you stop playing—"

"Please don't use the word playing."

"That you keep avoiding him. I thought maybe if I can made you at ease then you will have no problem facing Hiikaru."

"Do you always do this? Fixing whatever is your brother's problem—You know what I would do the same thing."

She remembered back then when Haru broke a vase and Yuki took the blame even though in the end Haru confessed of her crime, although they were raised separately Yuki still tried her best to protect Haru even though Yuki was the younger one.

"So the cakes are for bribing?"

"Yeah!" he said innocently, "And you know, since our face are pretty much the same."

Yuki narrowed her eyes at him, "It doesn't work that way."

"Oh come on can't you just think I'm Hiikaru?"

"I can actually, but it won't end well—Look, I just need a few days maybe…..or a week." She said, "I…..need to calm myself down."

Kaoru raised his eyebrows, Yuki didn't say anything more.

"I leave it here." He placed the box on the table then walked closer to her, she tried to scooted away from him but in the end, he stood there, right beside the chair where she was sitting.

He kneeled down and gave his hand to her.

"….W….What?" she asked,

"Your hands please." He said with a smile.

Yuki was very hesitating, but Kaoru waited patiently so Yuki gave her hand on his then he gave another hand and she placed both of her hands on him. He can felt her hands slightly tremble and she can felt Kaoru's warm hand just staying there for a while.

He wrapped his fingers around her hands,

"You know, one of my relatives did it to their child. It was like a spell for them."

He then placed her hands together, wrapping his hands around her clasped together hands and gave a kiss on it.

"I wish you will be okay soon." He said with such earnest in his voice that made her stop trembling and instead felt warm filling herself and the tense atmosphere disappeared. She felt herself melting from the inside.

He kissed the back of her right hand, then pulled away and kept his hands around her.

He looked up and smiled to her.

"Does it work?"

Soon enough Yuki nodded and Kaoru gave a big smile to her,

"Good then, I'll see you soon."

He bid his goodbye and left the room.

Yuki sat there, speechless for another words. Her hands were lying on her lap, she can't really move her limps. She felt warm filling her chest, as she rubbed her hand with the other and just smiled while watching it.

She did feel slightly better.


	8. Chapter 07

Chapter 07; we can share it, that would be better right?

The heat was rising up as Summer had finally came upon them and Haruhi felt her blood boiling with the stupid-rich-people following her from the behind as they just visited her house without a warning and in the same time, she was going for a sale.

And obviously when Tamaki heard about it, he went enthusiastic and telling that he wanted to go to a sale that seem so very 'exciting'.

The supermarket was filled with many people, mostly mothers with their children and red signs that told the half-cut-prize were everywhere and the sound of people chattering and walking around filled the place, and Tamaki eyes were shining like children seeing their Christmas present.

"Takashi, Takashi! The cakes are super cheap!"

"What kind of snack is this?"

"My the prize truly cheap aren't they,"

Haruhi can felt her head throbbing in pain but she endured everything and just hoped for the best,

" _Does this mean I have to cook for them too? Do they even like—_ " she stopped herself when her eyes locked to the girl at the same age as her, wearing white short-sleeve shirt dress that reached her knees, with the collar having the color of black and there were black lines at the end of the sleeve.

She tied her hair loosely and was choosing meat from the meat station, she seemed half-belong there but in the same time it seem she was familiar with everything as she carried the red shopping carriage like a bag over her arms and finally she putted back the meat to the place and turned around only to meet with Haruhi's eyes.

"Ah, Fujioka-san, funny running into you here," she said calmly,

"I should say the same, Hinoka-san, I did not expect you to be here,"

"I am shopping for dinner," she said calmly with a smile, odd to see her all classy as she usually fought a lot with Hiikaru and Kaoru in the class.

"You cook?"

"Training. I—" "AH! YUKI-TAN!" before she could finish the twin jumped on her before she could yelped and ran away as soon as possible, which attract everyone eyes and Haruhi just stood there, unsure of what she should do and just pretended to not know them like Kyoya.

~0~

It took her around 2 weeks before she can finally function normally around Hiikaru. They were very pleased when she was able to look them in the eyes and interact like normal. Turned out they've turned into such good friend.

~0~

"You bake?"

"Killing time to be precisely." Yuki answered while picking the flour,

Haruhi took a glance to the basket she was holding, there was meat, green onion and for some reason there was also lobster? Haruhi didn't say anything, remembering that the chance she actually can't cook is higher but Yuki seemed to be a smart one so…

"My personal maid asked me to brought some groceries too."

It was as if she could read minds,

"Really? So what are you making?"

"Apple pie." She answered with a smile, "Haru loves it."

Turned out, it was fun talking to her. Yuki liked to make some talk and she was really polite, but most of the students in Ouran were taught like that as well. Haruhi never had a chance to talk alone with her after all.

So, where did those twin disappeared again?

"Yu-tan! Look! Weird snacks!" apparently they just returned from their small adventure,

"This is a public place, can't you at least act like how you supposed to be?"

"Booo! No fun Yu-tan!"

They began searching for more weird snacks while Yuki still picking up some ingredients.

"Doesn't it heavy?" asked Kaoru with a bag of snacks in his hands,

"Not really."

"I wouldn't mind to carry it for you."

She laughed, "Sure, sometimes later."

Hiikaru watched it, heard every words from their mouth.

It was weird though, Hiikaru noticed the change in Yuki's behavior toward Kaoru. She was more relaxed and everything, Kaoru himself also showed a lot of kindness to her and really, he didn't not pleased with the idea of him being outcast by the new bonds the two had.

~0~

"So they do sell ground coffee instead of the instant one."

"Surprise surprise." She said dryly while Kyoya looked at the bottle of the ground coffee, "I'm making apple pie. Do you want to come and drop by later on?" she asked while picking sugar,

"I have other things to do."

"Like what?"

"Not getting killed by an apple pie."

She really wanted to throw the sugar pack to his beautiful face.

"Those two are engage." Hiikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, observing them from the afar, "Isn't it weird that milord didn't know about it?"

"Shut up! Don't open my scar!" Tamaki cried dramatically,

"But how do you know Hunny-senpai?"

"I ask Kyo-chan about it."

"Why did you ask Kyoya—Oh never mind."

"Doesn't that mean there was some signs about it?"

"But milord didn't realize it."

"What an insensitive friend."

"No, no Kaoru, you can't call him a friend."

"Right Hiikaru."

"I'm pretty sure Kyoya-senpai doesn't think him as a friend."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shut up all of you." Kyoya had enough dealing with their loud noises, it was if the three of them asking their head to be exploded from the inside, especially the stupid one.

"Well I'm done here. You should be kinder to your children Kyoya, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She said, "Like mother like children." She snickered.

"Like hell I want to raise these animals."

" _Another troublesome…_." Haruhi thought to herself.

~0~

She was checking her pie in the oven and almost had a heart attack when she turned around because of those amber-colored eyes.

"Christ….." she muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you. Ooh~ Canned peach, is it a thing?" he took the opened can and looked at the peaches inside it.

Yuki snatched it away from his hand, keeping it to her only, not so happy to share.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"In your room."

"What?!"

"Don't get so worked up about it, just chill will ya."

 _Who invites you to my house in the first place?!_

She really wanted to scream but her patient was very good actually, she was very glad for it.

"Did something happened between you and my brother?"

"What?"

The two stared at each other, Hiikaru didn't say a word and Yuki didn't get an answer. They just stared like that in the silence while the pie was still baked in the oven.

"Jealous much?" she asked teasingly with that annoying face of her,

"N…no! Shut up!" he yelled like a child, embarrassment caught the best of him and at that time Yuki putted the canned peach in his mouth.

The peach was…..rather sweet. It was not so bad but it's not really as good as the usual peach he had, still…..it was not bad.

"Don't worry, I won't steal your brother away, he's yours after all." The smile—that smile, it made his heart skip a beat. The beautiful-cute smile with lights reflected on her eyes, it was very adorable of her.

The oven dinged and the pie baked perfectly like how she wanted, the smell was delicious and the crust turned golden beautifully. The four of them ate the pie together and for Hiikaru, it was really delicious.


	9. Chapter 08

Chapter 08; it's hot, at least there's a fireworks going on

"Why?"

The sun had already hid away from them, the stars and moon were up there in the dark sky as the air was still a bit hot even in the night but it did not give much effect to them who were inside a room with AC.

They were playing a multiplayer video game in where the screen in front of them split into two and both were sitting on the floor with fluffy cushion under them. Yuki had her phone between her ear and shoulder while trying to not get killed in the game while Haru was still exploring a cave.

"I don't really want to,"

Haru glanced at her when her face turned into a grimace, "Fine fine, I'll think about it." Without waiting for an answer or respond, she pulled away the phone and ended the call.

"The Hiitachin?"

"There's a festival tomorrow night, asking if we want to come,"

"Why?"

"Don't know. But we did plan to go there tomorrow,"

"I'm having 2nd thought with them there,"

"Yeah...But it's rare for you to go to this kind of event. Besides, if we together then it should be alright." Yuki said with a sweet smile then she turned her attention back to the screen in front of her.

~0~

"Summer Festival!"

"The crowd, the stalls, and yukata!" the twin cheered happily at Haruhi who was wearing light pink and purple yukata along with Tamaki who was cheering happily along.

"I don't understand why I have to tag along," Haruhi said,

"Well these people just want to attend this event once in awhile," Kyoya answered calmly.

"Ah! Yuki-tan!"

But Haru was fast enough to stand in front of Yuki as the twin pouted at her like children while she stood there like a guard dog.

"Yuki is super cute!" the twin said, jumping to her. Yuki was wearing black yukata with purple flower pattern, she tied her hair and had hair flower hairclip on her hair. The clothes seemed to fit her perfectly, it was as if something she would usually wear. Haru herself was wearing yellow yukata with white pattern and also tied her hair up.

Haru pulled her away for them, growling at the pouted twin.

"It's a surprise to find you here," said Haruhi,

"Haru has never come to this kind of event while my old school has this kind of events every year, so I am delightful to show her around," She smiled happily, "Oh and please excuse us, we want to walk around—"

"C'MON!" the twin said nonchalantly as they grabbed their hands and pulled them away much to their dismay.

~0~

"I'm surprise to find you in yukata," said Haru to the twin,

"Yeah? How so?"

"Yuki told me that these days male rarely go to a festival wearing yukata, too much of a haste apparently," Haru said while looking at Hiikaru and Kaoru who were wearing orange and blue yukata and they definitely attract everyone eyes with their face, "But I think it look good on you." She said with a charming smile.

The twin looked at her for awhile before backed away to whisper at each other,

"So one is the natural type and one is the opposite?"

"I don't really get it with the differences, it's like the south and the north,"

"What are you whispering about?" asked Haru, having an uncomfortable feeling lurking around her when the twin decided to just whisper around but a slight tuck at her yukata made her looked away for them,

"Ne, Haru, let's do that," Yuki said with a sheepish smile as she pointed at a stall.

"Alright! Let's go!" both Hiikaru and Kaoru tangled their arm with her and pinned her in the middle as they brought her to the stall, "HEY!" and caused Haru to erupted in anger.

"Oh, you're good at this," Hiikaru noted at Yuki who took the 2nd water yo-yo,

"That's just balloon filled with water right?" asked Haru,

"Do you need to point that out..."

"Wha—! I'm just saying!"

"It's Haru 1st time here, let it be. C'mon, we have so much things to be done!" Yuki said happily as she grabbed Haru's hand and walked away, followed by the Hiitachin twin.

~0~

The place was really getting crowded, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if they found a lost child or something.

"Careful—!" Hiikaru grabbed Yuki at the right moment before she fell down to the ground and ruined her precious yukata, "Gee Yu-tan, you're suck a klutz."

"No I'm not. It's just crowded in here." She replied back without really thinking, it just happened.

Hiikaru just tangled their fingers around and pulled her along to chase after Kaoru and Haru. Yuki didn't say a word, neither did Hiikaru. Hiikaru didn't seem to find anything wrong, and it was whether he didn't say anything or didn't realize when she actually tighten her grip on him.

"Do you want to try that, Haru-tan?" asked Kaoru all of sudden,

"What, don't call me that,"

"C'mon, let's try it then." He said happily as he pulled her to the shooting stall and paid the money to the man who stood behind the counter.

Haru herself was quiet good at it and when the man gave her the big doll as her prize, she just blushed when felt the eyes all around her as she buried herself to the big fluffy doll.

"It's surprise me Haru has a feminine side," Hiikaru said bluntly,

"S...Shut up! Yuki—Huh?" Haru looked around only to find that her twin was completely gone to the thin air.

~0~

She didn't know how and why but when Hiikaru decided to let go of her hand and watched Kaoru shot the prize, she walked away from the stall while gripping her hand.

When Hiikaru grabbed her hand and didn't say anything or do anything else, she can actually focused on the feelings and sensation of it that she realized she liked it.

So she tighten her grip on her and yet she didn't know why.

As far as she remembered she was still trying to get used with their touch, maybe she just growing up already?

"...! Ootori-senpai,"

"Ah, Hinoka-san, where's your sister?" he asked,

"I went on a walk by myself. Where're Suoh-senpai and the other?" asked Yuki,

"They went for goldfish fishing. You care to join us then? The fireworks are going to happen soon, your sister should be there also,"

She nodded at that and he pulled out his hand,

"Do you need help on walking?" he asked with a straight face, seemingly a genuine question without any secret behind it, as if he's truly was a gentleman like how the Host Club portrait their hosts.

Yuki looked at him then to the hand and then placed her hand on top of his, he took a firm but gentle grip on her and pulled her gently as they began to walk together.

"Suoh did quite good on you huh,"

He chuckled lightly, "I know nothing of what you speak of."

He held his hand and she stared at their hands when their palms met each other, him pulling her hand as he walked at the front.

It didn't really feel weird, not, it was not.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping in his track all of sudden.

She realized she had been very quiet for over the time so she just shook her head,

"Are your feet getting hurt? C'mon, we'll find some place to rest."

They found a bench, Kyoya asked her to just sit there while he went and bough something for the two of them.

It was not long before he returned with shaved ice, and taiyaki.

"Cheese." He passed the taiyaki to her.

She ate the taiyaki in silence while Kyoya ate the shaved ice that was actually belonged to her in silence as well, not really smiling at everyone who took a glance at him because he find it unimportant.

"I think I'm getting used to them."

"Hm."

"Is that a good thing?" she finished her taiyaki,

"I'm amaze you made it into high school."

She took the shaved ice from him,

"You have to get used to other gender, you're growing up."

"Yeah but—" she stopped herself, realized that she didn't really know of why she felt that weird feelings or why she tighten her grip on him.

It was weird really, she decided to not say that and just ate in silence.

She didn't realize Kyoya took off his glasses, when she realized that he was already took her chin by his fingers and leaned forward. Landing a kiss at the corner of her mouth then stayed just an inch from her face, feeling the breath of each other lingered around them.

She can smelt the shaved ice he was just eating and her eyes was locked to him, unable to look anywhere and didn't even think for a second to look anywhere.

"If you have forgotten, you have a fiancé."

Those words came almost like a whisper to her, she just sat still then remembered she can speak.

"I—"

"Yuki!"

Kyoya leaned back, putting his glasses on right on time before Haru came running to them and launching herself to Yuki.

"I was so worried! I tried to call you but I just can't reach you!"

"Oh, I must have put my phone on silence, my apologize Haru." Yuki said calmly with a smile.

"Whaaat, you dumped us to go on a date with Kyoya-senpai?" the twin asked nonchalantly like usual as they approached the group,

"Kyoya—! The fireworks are starting soon!" Tamaki yelled while running to Kyoya, "We found a spot that will made us see clearly," he said proudly with his innocent look on his face.

"Alright then, are the four of you joining?" asked Kyoya,

"FIREWORKS!" the Hiitachin twin said happily and by proofing their excitement they grabbed Yuki's hand and just pulled her away, "Argh—! HEY!" before Haru can do a thing.

~0~

Yuki was not pleased to be pulled away by them but soon enough those feelings were gone when those colorful explosions filled the sky like flowers blooming in the sky, with the river below it reflecting the shape and the color like mirror and they can heard the sound of it when it launched to the dark sky and explodes beautifully that made many people just gazed at it.

"We got a perfect spot."

"Yeah."

"We should come here next year, making this spot our usual spot." Hiikaru grinned like a child while Yuki just decided to ignore that.

"Although you shouldn't do that."

"….Hah?"

"Leave us, like you did."

Yuki didn't know where this conversation was going,

"I didn't leave—Okay maybe I did but you found me."

"What if I didn't found you?! You're our friend—! You should always stay with us!"

They were silenced by the sound of the fireworks launched and boomed in the sky, it was bigger than before and the sound itself was amazing. Everyone was such in an awed, they cheered when there were more coming.

Yuki glanced to Hiikaru who was looking up at the sky,

"I'm going to say it once." She said, rather loudly so he can heard it. He looked down to her, "I don't plan on leaving you." She said without looking up at him, eyes on the fireworks.

Hiikaru just stayed still, then he landed a kiss on her cheek that made her blush but she remained quiet, trying to look as calm as possible.

Kaoru watched that, and from where Kaoru was standing he knew that Kyoya also watched that. Yet no one say a word about it.


	10. Chapter 09

Chapter 09; it's not that I hate you, I don't really like you too.

He forgot when the exact time they met but he did remember it was when they were still in elementary school and he was visiting her grandparent's house, a very traditional-like house.

It was the beginning of summer, they were greeted right away by many servants when they entered the house before the people from inside the house greeted them.

"This is my granddaughter, Hinoka Yuki."

She had short hair back then, wearing a yukata that felt really cool in that hot summer. He had a very beautiful smile, those eyes just seemed to attract her—He was like a perfect boy.

If just his personality wasn't so annoying and making the summer heat became hotter.

As soon as the adults left, they were told to play in other room. Of course as a good child she decided to be super duper kind like always to every people she met.

"Even though you are terrible at playing it, you still ask me to play chess with you. You have an amazing confidence."

He never really insulted her right in the face—Oh no, she was the one who began the war but he lit the fire. He always made it look like a normal comment or anything, always complete with a sarcasm that made her can't take it anymore, and they were still in elementary school.

"How was the trip?"

"Miserable, like having you around me."

Then he also began playing the game.

"How did you wake up every morning and look into the mirror? With face of yours I wish I was blind."

That continued for awhile.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable, like a coma?"

"Would you please stop doing that?"

"What?"

"Breathing, it really annoyed me to hear you breathing."

"Why don't you shut up and give that hole on your face to heal?"

"How rude, do they even teach you etiquette? But again with your level of smartness, having you memorize the alphabet is good enough."

That's how the relationship between the two of them goes for on and on, but of course, they grew up and sometimes there're times where things were a bit different than usual.

"Why hello there, an unexpected visit, how pleasant." He flashed his smile and she just walked passed him, not really caring.

"I brought cakes, would you kind enough to prepare tea or should I spell it out for you?"

It's odd how they still can be in the same room for a long time.

"Have you been crying?"

"Ha! The granddaughter from Koizumi family won't allowed to cry,"

"But you're from Hinoka family, if you're actually stupid enough to not realize that, and no one forbids you from crying."

Yuki looked to Kyoya who sipped his tea calmly while she was sitting on the sofa across him and was hugging one of the pillows.

"You thought the idea of the engagement would fall off now, wouldn't it?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"...Pardon me?"

"Marrying me would gain benefit to your family but let's be honest, we have that phase in our life when we want to rebel and this is that phase. By now you thought I would cry to my dear father and begged for the engagement to never happen,"

He raised his eyebrows,

"Oh c'mon, it's no use hiding it from me."

"Then do me a favor and tell me why you haven't."

"You're not stupid enough to believe I would tell you everything now, are you?" she asked with a happy grin.

He was ready to just flipped the table but remained calm and sipped his tea once more,

"Ready to sacrifice everything I assume?" he asked,

"What else do I have." She replied, "Do you think you can make the plan over?"

"I have a few plans,"

"Why are they're not working?"

"It takes time if you notice."

Yuki stared at him for awhile,

"If by my 18th birthday it still not happening, I would very much like to slap you in the altar,"

"How childish of you,"

"I'm quite famous for it." She answered with a grin and the two changed the topic after that.

She was a bit surprised when Kyoya went a mess after he met with a man named Suoh Tamaki, Yuki herself knew about the Suoh family but she never met the person and she thought Haru might know him when Kyoya told him the story of him while blazing in anger.

It's noticeable the change in him after his meeting with Tamaki, he seemed enjoying himself more and more and Yuki just watched with a smile on her face, enjoying the show.

"If you have nothing to be done then can you leave? You're interrupting my work."

"Eh what, I'm interest in this club you're talking about."

"And why would I tell you these things, go home before I call on security."

"Don't do that, I free my schedule just to come and meet you."

"Do tell your other schedule other than eating and sleeping,"

She just stared at him while he smiled,

"I'm thinking of a high school to go,"

"High school?"

"If you forgot next year I would be in my junior year in high school. It would be nice to go to the same school as Haru,"

"You could just go to Ouran,"

She looked away and seemingly thinking about it,

"Yeah, that sounds fun." She said with a grin but said no further more.

They were different from the Hiitachin twin and Kyoya noticed that from the beginning. While the Hiitachin twin seemingly to be very identical, the Hinoka twin actually just made it look like they were identical.

They're times when they're in sync and time when they're not.

The fact that the two were raised differently had a huge impact on them.

"It took you long enough to enroll in Ouran,"

"I was lectured by my grandmother but remembering you were there she only lectured me for 4 hours." She said with a smile,

"How delightful, I would like to see that."

She just snickered with full of hatred inside it.

"I assume you have met with the Hiitachin twin."

"We have,"

Kyoya looked at her who ate the cake innocently, arms crossed in front of his chest as he tried to hid his smile.

" _It would be nice if this plan goes smoothly even though I never thought this one going to work,"_

"Why are you smiling? It creep me out,"

Kyoya looked at her and just smiled before he rose to his feet and patted her head which confused her, then he went to his desk to start on his school assignment.

" _But again, having this relationship stay for quite awhile won't be matter. There's no rush."_

"If you're finish you should go home, you're interrupting me,"

"After the trouble I come," she sighed, "Fine, I would be leaving in 10 minutes."

He would lied and told people that he didn't smile at all after that.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She was grinning and smiling sweetly, her face seemed to be brighter than usual and even people around her can felt the happiness she emitted, she looked like a child in Christmas morning or was having a special day.

And he was not amused, not even the slightest.

"What's the point of you being here?"

"To visit a sick friend of course," she said politely with such honorific and a sweet smile plastered on her face, "It's so fun—sad to see you laying on the bed, unable to do a thing, that just...sad." she said innocently.

Hikaru shot a glare at her but she just smiled innocently, knowing he was too tired to even sit up.

"They said you refuse any visitors, I was worried you won't let me in."

"We don't want the house to be crowded," they said in union as Kaoru was sitting on the floor with his arms rested on the side of the bed where Hiikaru was laying down.

"You didn't let Haru here though,"

"Because we don't want any loud noises," they said in union,

Hiikaru then turned around to looked at her, "Where is it by the way?" he asked,

"What?"

"Gift for the sick!" the two answered again in chorus,

"Is it me but you two seems to be more...united," she noted, "I actually brought apples for you." She said as she took out a bag of apples from her bag,

"Booo! Boring Yu-tan!"

"I can carve it into flowers if you want,"

That actually peeked their interest, "You can do that?" they asked,

"Hm," she nodded and the twin gave her the knife, eager to actually see her work and when she nailed it by carving one side of the apple into a perfect-shaped rose, the twin looked at it with their own excitement.

"Leaving that aside, your interest is in art huh," Kaoru said,

"I suppose, aren't you also the same?" she asked,

"Nah, we can be anyone we want," they answered nonchalantly and she just rolled her eyes.

It was true that they might not be the smartest students in class but at least they're better than Yuki who score averagely.

"So you're going to be an artist?"

"Perhaps, but my grandmother quite insisted for me to marry a man from a good family and be a good-respectable wife."

"You're going to marry Kyoya-senpai then?" they asked in union,

"No, why is it always him," she grimaced, "Even though my grandmother quite stubborn, my mother is the same as her, they're still fighting because of it."

"You don't want to be a wife then?" they asked,

"Well...I don't want my life to be decided all the time. I was the one who decided to transfer out from my old school and come here..." she paused a bit and seemed to be doing a bit of thinking, "To see of how much I capable of...I think."

The twin stared at her in silence for awhile before Hiikaru broke the silence,

"With your physic score I'm saying not so good,"

"Shut up."

"That's why..." he said, "We're going to teach you about it!" he said as he jumped to her and hugged her tightly which made her yelped,

"Hi—!" she stopped when all of sudden Hiikaru went all powerless and the only thing that supported him was his arms that were wrapped around her neck and finally, slowly enough, he slumped away and fell down right to the floor.

"HIIKARU!"

~0~

"It's rare for Hiikaru to be this sick,"

"He must be tired. He would be fine by tomorrow, he's your brother after all," she said with a grin on her face, Kaoru stared at her for awhile, surprised by the grin on her face, "So you have that side too huh?" he asked.

"What..."

"You know, I think Hiikaru really like you,"

"Hunny-senpai said the same thing the other day,"

"Yeah? And I like you too, so it would be nice if we keep being friend." He said with a childish-happy grin that made Yuki heart goes thumping for a moment there but soon she collected herself up.

~0~

He felt his eyelids were super heavy, was the AC turned on? He felt hot, and cold at the same time. Was that even possible?

"Kaoru….." he mumbled, his throat felt dry then he felt something cool touching his fingers. He grabbed into it as soon as possible, feeling the cool from whatever he was holding, not wanting to let go before falling asleep once more.

~0~

Kaoru returned, only finding Hiikaru was holding Yuki's hand while Yuki was texting at ease.

"You're okay with this?"

"When Haru was sick this happened too."

Kaoru just hummed at that,

"Oh hey, do you want to watch movie sometimes?"

"Sounds cool for me. What are we watching."

"Horror."

"Cool, is it that new one with that empty park in the trailer?"

Kaoru gave a bored expression to Yuki while Yuki was smiling smugly,

"Unfortunately I am quite a fan of horror."

"I'll just ask Haru." He flipped his phone and began texting her twin.

"No fun." She poked her tongue out.

~0~

Hiikaru woke up an hour later, it was late evening and she really should went back. Kaoru was taking a shower, she could just called a passing servant or something.

"Here." She passed the glass water to him, his expression told her that he was not full awake and the fever was hitting on him.

"You should change your clothes, where do you keep them?"

"….Closet."

She just walked on her own and found a PJ's for him.

She changed his top without much talking, it was not the first time she took care of a sick person but definitely the first time she actually undressed a male. Her hands were trembling so much like a tremor but then she kept repeating in her head that he was sick so it was just like taking care of a child.

She helped him rubbing off the sweat from his torso and putted on the new one on him.

"There, much better."

"Hunh….."

He was like a child, how cute.

She can't help but smile at that.

"Don't leave." He said, grabbing her hand, "Your hands feel so cool." He placed it on her forehead, making her had to leaned a bit more to him.

She looked down to him and he looked up to her.

She looked away from him right away while he kept her hand on her forehead.

"…..Don't leave." He said once more, "I really, really like you, Yuki."

 _Yuki_.

It felt weird hearing her name from his mouth when for weeks he had been calling her Yu-tan and—she kinda like it. The feelings she had in her chest, warm and drumming, it felt quite nice actually.

"….Okay, I'll stay."

She decided to stay until he finally fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

It was early in the morning, usually she would woke up by herself but that morning she was woken up by the sound of her ringtone. She decided to just decline it, her eyes was not ready yet to adjust with the light from the phone screen.

Then it rang again, she got pissed so she answered it.

~0~

"I shouldn't have answer it."

"Ta-daa!" arms to shoulder, the Hiitachin twin was quite proud of themselves when they arrived at their destination, "Tamaki is going to the mountain—So we're going to the beach!" they said in union.

"I'm glad I decided to stay here instead going to US for summer vacation." It was unknown if Haru said that in sarcasm mode or not because all Yuki got was a smile from her.

"Now, now, Yu-tan." The twin putted their arm on her shoulder, "We know how much you loves to travel."

"I'm sure this intrigued you," one say,

"The sun, the blue ocean, the smell of it, the sound of sea gull and the warm sand."

"The horror story they have for each place!" they said in union to Haru who was already covering her ears while Yuki just stayed still in the middle, not really caring.

"Well lucky enough your mother would lend us the resort."

Yuki was too tired to say anything, so she decided to just went back to her family resort by the beach.

~0~

With a proud face she presented the straight flush she had in her hands and just smiled happily to watch those twin dropped their jaw in shock.

"I've warned you~" She said proudly.

Yuki just sat there on the chair, placing her cards on the table while Kaoru was taking all the cards back to shuffle them one more time.

Haru had won in the black jack and poker, Yuki and Hiikaru got their hands in the memorizing game while Kaoru, well…..Kaoru did well but he was just beaten by others, that's all.

"This is getting boring." Hiikaru commented.

"It's because Haru keeps winning." She rose up to her feet, "I'm going to find snacks in the kitchen."

"Oh, wait for me Yu-tan." Hiikaru followed Yuki out to the kitchen much to Yuki's dismay.

Kaoru shuffled the cards once more and handed it to Haru and himself after deciding that the last round will be the old maid game. They both made the cards into the form of a fan and began shuffling it around in their hands, taking some of the cards out before starting the game.

"You've been avoiding her." Haru said, taking a card from Kaoru.

"What?"

"Yuki, you've been avoiding her."

Kaoru just stared at Haru, which she replied with a smile.

"She realize you know, I never ask but she's usually sharp in this kind of thing."

"Well how do you know?"

"You're not the only sibling who always put yourself behind. Funny enough you two are the younger one."

Kaoru took some cards out from his hands, then Haru took the card from Kaoru's hand.

"Hiikaru likes her." He said, "Really, really like her. But he didn't show it much, the only restrain is because Kyoya-senpai."

"I think it would be best if…..Hiikaru just realized his own feelings even if it hurt him, rather than lying to himself."

Haru took a pair of cards away,

"Do you like her then?" Haru asked,

"Why shouldn't I?" Kaoru asked back with a smile.

Kaoru took the card from Haru and just smiled,

"It would be nice though, if we get happy ending for this." And threw the last pair of cards he had from his hand, winning the game from Haru who left with the joker card.

~0~

Yuki exited the bathroom that connected to their room and found Haru was already sitting in the edge of the bed, ready to turn in for the night.

Yuki went to the bed next to Haru's, placing her phone on the bedstand and tucked herself in under the blanket, same goes for Haru after turning off the lights.

There was the sound of shuffling under the blanket and on the sheet but nevertheless everything was very quiet.

"Yuki."

"What?" she asked without turning her back away from Haru,

"Will you marry Ootori after all?"

Yuki didn't answer right away, she turned around to faced Haru who was already facing her.

"What is it?"

Haru shook her head a bit,

"Just wondering."

"Technically the engagement isn't legal yet."

"But grandmother—"

"Is strong willed I know. I lived with her, raised by her."

The two then stared at each other, Haru didn't know of what to say but expressing the worry she had in her face while Yuki was still all calm.

"Don't you get angry? Or upset maybe? About all of this."

"…..Not really." She answered, "Grandmother will marry me off to someone even if it's not Kyoya anyway."

"I'm still the main candidate for the Koizumi family."

Haru just looked sadder, "But you're her granddaughter."

"You do remember that even though mother is the youngest of all her siblings, she married first?"

Haru smiled at that while Yuki chuckled softly, "Not such a good impression for grandmother."

"But aunty didn't get married, and she's the head of the family."

"The couple bailed off in their wedding, both of them. That's why grandmother has the most power in the house and why she wants to make sure I won't repeat the same mistake."

Haru sighed at that while Yuki just tried to give a comforting smile for her sister.

"Sleep Haru, we got all day tomorrow."

And the two fell asleep just a few minutes after whole silence.

~0~

Hiikaru went to get himself a glass of water, but because he heard noise he went to the living room only to find Yuki in a long floral dress, with cap sleeves and belt around her waist.

He looked to the clock in the room, it was just 6 am why would she woke up that early.

"I'm going for a walk."

It was written all over his face.

"Do you want to join? There's a cave nearby."

Hiikaru gazed at her for awhile, still half-asleep before he finally registered the whole things she said and answered with a nod.

~0~

It was magnificent.

He had no idea how to describe it but it was very beautiful. The water was very blue and it was reflected to the area around it. There was a walk path for visitors and a railing so they won't fell to the ocean.

"We could swim here later on."

Hiikaru turned to Yuki to give a comment but everything just stuck in his throat, like there was a lump in his throat that forbid him from saying something.

She was smiling to him, with the color of blue reflected from the water and even though it was a bit dark in the cave but he found her to be…..different than usual and as he was thinking about that, he also felt a knot in his stomach that made his hand gone in reflects to his stomach.

"There's no one in the morning, it became crowded in the evening though."

"I planned to swim here alone but then you show up and I just remembered about Haru so…" she just laughed at it.

She was much more relaxed than usual, he noticed that.

"Do you come here often?"

"Sort of."

"With who?"

"My family, we went here a few times." She answered, staring to the ocean and leaning to the railing.

There was some sort of a hitch in his back when a question crossed his mind, he decided to not ask it.

"I never invite Kyoya here if that's what you ask." She said, leaning on the railing and looking to him, "Our relationship isn't so very well until a year ago."

"Oh geez, I really want to swim. We should head back before I throw myself there." Yuki began pushing Hiikaru out from the cave.

~0~

Hiikaru laughed really loud, he felt like his stomach would exploded because of the pain he had in his stomach. Tears started peeking out from his eyes and he can't just stop laughing.

"And that's why the school make that rule."

"You may laugh but it was not fun when we were interrogate one by one, asked if we realized the consequences we may get."

Hiikaru still laughing, he just can't stop.

"We really should try that in Ouran."

"I don't advice you." She laughed dryly.

"What about you then? You have something you scared of?" the morning wind had already began blowing, the ocean was waving on top of each other along with the big sound they created. The birds had also began chirping.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You're not scared of frogs, cockroach or any lizards—or you actually scared of them but Haru scared of them more." Hiikaru didn't listen to any of what Yuki was telling.

"Is it thunder like Haruhi?"

Yuki didn't answer at all,

"Ghosts? Dark place? Sharp stuff? High places?"

"If you tell me yours I might tell mine."

Hiikaru gave an 'eh' face that annoyed her very much.

"My grandmother I guess, she's…..weird in every way."

Yuki gave Hiikaru the expression of disappointment and as if looked down to him like he was lower than insects, showing how upset she was with the disappointment.

Hiikaru want to hit her very much.

"Clown I guess."

Hiikaru blinked a few times before he burst out laughing once more, she didn't find it very funny though.

Yuki stood from where she was sitting on the sand, patted the sand off from her clothes and offered a hand to Hiikaru.

"C'mon, we need to get back."

Hiikaru looked up to Yuki, took her hand and stood up on his feet. The two began walking to the resort and even though they both realized it they didn't took their hands off from each other.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

"My oh my." That was all Yuki said when the school newspaper was released, it became a thing in Ouran when it involved the famous Host Club she noticed very quickly.

"Did Mitusayama Kanan realized the war she created?" Yuki asked,

"I believe she is not that stupid." Kyoya answered calmly while sipping from his tea, reading a book he was so interested in.

She just smiled, folding the newspaper neatly and placing it on the round table in front of her. The sky was very clear without a sight of the sun, only wide blue sky and white clouds. The roses were blooming in the cold of Fall, the two can smell the faint fragrance of the flowers, it was a very calming day.

"This is going to be very interesting." She said to herself, taking the cup and drink it while enjoying the quietness.

~0~

"That being said, knowing I will be very busy you're asking me to accompany you for some stupid walk?" asked Kyoya who was not very please, he left his laptop in his house since she kinda forced him to leave all the works behind.

"Grandmother is in town. She's staying in the mansion."

"I know."

Yuki gave her a look but Kyoya ignored it.

"C'mon, the race is in 4 days. Fujioka-san is taking the 'slave' part, and I'm sure you have plan under your sleeves." Yuki said with a smile, "Enjoy the day with me."

"Your definition of fun is very much different from mine."

"It's okay. I don't care, we will do it my way." She grinned innocently.

She was selfish, annoying and very much resemble of a certain someone that do whatever they want when there was a chance for it. Although she can be smart and clever in some moments unlike some person who he believed to becoming stupider as days passed.

"Rather than blindly walk around, I have a better idea."

He preferred finishing his work rather than doing some useless duty since he was a bit busy with the cultural festival and all.

"…Huh?"

~0~

Kyoya gave her a cup of tea, filled with liquid she believed was not tea even though the color was pretty much the same. It has such strong smell that reminded her of some drinks but she can't put her finger on it.

It was as if some of her memory was erased which she found really odd.

"What is this?"

"Try it. I have plenty more." He lined up more tea cups on the coffee table in his bedroom, he was also holding a tea cup. Sitting on an armchair with legs crossed and a smile on his face.

Very suspicious,

"Just do it already. What's the worst that could happen?"

She shrugged at that and took a sip from the drinks, she scrunched up her face once it touched her tongue and went thru her throat.

It felt so awful, just like the smell it had strong flavor and left a hot burning sensation around her throat.

"What is this?!"

"Just drink it will you?" he asked, taking a sip from his drink as well.

What was the worst that could happened? It was true though, she can't really think much of bad scenarios that could happened with her because drinking the tea.

So she took one whole cup and went on to the next one, after finishing the drink she actually felt quite light headed and it actually felt not so bad, she kept going on until the 3rd cup.

Kyoya hid his smirk behind his cup.

Her face turned red and she was gazing off, her 3rd cup was half empty, to prevent it from falling Kyoya took it from her hands.

" _Alright, now to get her sleep._ "

He heard the sound ' _thud',_ he turned and found her lying on his bed. Falling like a tree,

" _Well, that went easier._ "

Kyoya walked closer to where she was, she looked up to him and as if they just shared a joke she gave him a smile.

"You're so tall." She slurred, "Reminds me of the twin."

"I know your plan." She waved a hand to him, she kept talking even though he did not respond anything to her, "You want me to fall in love with another man and…..and….." she didn't finish her sentence.

She looked up again and laughed at him.

"I know it, I always know it."

She went quiet after that, though her eyes still lingered on him.

"Don't you want to marry me?"

Her clothes was messy, her jacket was one shoulder off along with the shirt she was wearing. He can saw a bit of her skin around her stomach and lucky enough she was wearing legging.

Her face was red like feverish and she had that stupid grin on her face.

He hit the wall so hard that he was sure there was a crack on the wall—he will asked Tachibana to fix it later.

" _Hold it together._ " He kept repeating on his head.

Once he calmed down he turned once again to her and found her half-sleeping, still smiling to the man.

He made a kind of anger face, scrunching his face before finally giving up and walk closer to her, on his way he took off his glasses and immediately placed his elbow with her head between and landed a kiss on her lips.

The kiss was rather sloppy since she was drunk and unable to really understand what's happening but she didn't push him back. He pulled away from her and she gave him her smile before finally falling asleep.

Kyoya clenched his hands hard, his heart was beating like mad and all he wanted was to eat her up.

He knew it was quite risky to put her on drunk state, while her sister was rather good at handling alcohol Yuki was more light-headed, last time he got her accidentally drunk she told him she did not see him as a man.

It was like a daggers to his pride and dignity, being stabbed many times and of course, she didn't remember at all.

He guessed that she would have a very bad headache, at the very least she wouldn't need to go home for the night. He would text Haru that she was staying in his guest room, so really, it was not that bad.

He took the final look at her sleeping form and then let her sleep in his room, closing the doors then began working on his unfinished work.


End file.
